1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved automobile floor mat. The present invention claims priority from U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/002,560. Standard floor mats are primarily made of carpeting or rubber. Usually, standard factory supplied floor mats are not aesthetically pleasing. Nor do standard, factory supplied floor mats match or coordinate with the various interior trims used in modern vehicles, such as wood, aluminum or carbon fiber to name a few. Furthermore, certain areas of the mats are prone to accelerated wear.
It would be desirable to have an aftermarket automobile floor mat that provides better aesthetics and coordination with different vehicle trims, such as wood, aluminum or carbon fiber to name a few, but also improved wear and longer life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile floor mats, whether factory installed or acquired in the after market, are either single pieces of carpeting or single pieces of rubber or plastic. They are made to increase comfort, and, in the case of after market mats, protect the floor from dirt and wear and for aesthetics.